Of Giving Up Secrets
by Aerielz
Summary: Todos sabemos que aqueles que amamos guardam segredos, mas mesmo assim a decepção de descobri-los é grande - Spoilers 4x19 47 Seconds.


**_Of Giving Up Secrets_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Cuidado-<em>**

_Spoilers do episódio 4x19, 47 Seconds_

* * *

><p>Beckett não ouviu as palavras saírem da própria boca até que fosse tarde demais, e deixou passar a confissão da mentira que ela considerava seu pior crime - mesmo sabendo que fora por legitima defesa. Não conseguiu ouvir de onde estava, mas Esposito e Ryan puderam perceber a força com que Castle havia batido a porta ao sair da sala de observação apenas segundos depois. O escritor tivera apenas tempo de repetir as palavras da detetive, incrédulo, antes da decepção tomar dominar sua mente.<p>

_Eu lembro de tudo._

O choque o fizera perder a noção da importância daquelas palavras. Ela lembrava? Do que? _Do que Beckett se lembrava?_

Castle não fazia mais ideia do que aquilo significava para ele, há muito aquelas palavras perderam o valor em comparação com a grandeza do sentimento propriamente dito. Mas era sua única forma de mostra-lo. Nunca saber o que se passava na cabeça da detetive o fizera confiar no que ela dizia, também. Confiar na forma como aquelas palavras saíram de sua boca, tão fáceis, tão irrelevantes...

_Eu levei um tiro no peito e me lembro de cada segundo._

O tom de sua voz acordara o escritor: ela mentira para ele, vinha mentindo há meses. E como se os próprios pensamentos fossem apenas reações causadas pelo que Castle conhecia de Katherine Beckett, ele atravessou a delegacia com a mente em branco. Em um segundo, ele não a conhecia mais.

"Cara, o que aconteceu?" Perguntou Esposito, preocupado pela expressão vazia no rosto de Castle. O escritor, que pendia em uma linha tênue entre a tristeza e a fúria, não respondeu. Apenas pegou o casaco de cima da cadeira ao lado da mesa de Beckett e foi em direção ao elevador. Ignorou o barulho dos saltos que batiam no chão numa cadência que denunciava o desespero, o olhar que sabia que pairava sobre ele e a falta de palavras que era típica dela. A deixou para trás de uma forma que nunca pensou ser capaz. E fez questão de deixar isso claro em seu olhar quando se virou para encara-la antes da porta do elevador fechar.

* * *

><p>Uma semana de tentativas não adiantaram em nada.<p>

Mensagens de texto não respondidas. Telefonemas que caiam na caixa postal. Responsabilidades que se colocavam no caminho. Até que tudo que ela podia sentir era o medo e as lágrimas escorrendo pelo próprio pulso, num choro silencioso que pela primeira vez em muito tempo era culpa dela mesma. E só por isso se deixou chorar, bem baixinho, para que ninguém na delegacia percebesse. Escondida para não deixar transparecer o quanto de seu rosto bonito havia se desgastado no sentimento de perda que era tão familiar.

Mas aqueles que ela considerava como irmãos a conheciam melhor que isso: sabiam qual a resolução do problema sem nem mesmo conhecer a causa.

"Você sabe o que tem que fazer." Disse Esposito, se sentando na cadeira que dias antes tivera um ocupante. A falta de resposta pareceu aumentar exponencialmente o volume do barulho que ressoava entre as mesas e policiais.

"Kate..." Disse o loiro. O primeiro nome contrastou o local de trabalho de forma a ganhar a atenção dela. "Não deixe isso piorar."

"Mas Gates-" Ela tentou.

"Nós te damos cobertura."

Beckett suspirou. Resolveu que pensar demais era um instinto que já atrapalhara demais e pegou as chaves do carro antes mesmo de levantar o rosto.

* * *

><p>Os sons da fechadura fizeram a aterrorizaram, mas era tarde demais para desistir. O rosto dele, emoldurado pelo cabelo bagunçado, da forma como ela sempre gostara, não mostrava uma única expressão. Seus olhos se desviavam dos dela, evitando o brilho de incerteza que para ele sempre fora tentador.<p>

Beckett não fazia ideia do que dizer.

"Richard, eu..." Ela começou, esperando sinceramente que ele a cortasse, dando inicio a um sermão que ela só precisaria ouvir e concordar. Mas ele continuava calado. "eu sinto muito. Muitíssimo mesmo."

"É claro que sente." O tom de escárnio a atingiu como uma faca sem corte, rasgando ao invés de cortar.

"É a mais pura verdade, eu _sinto muito_. Me desculpe, eu-"

"Pelo que, Beckett? Por ter me dito? Por ter soltado a mentira sem querer?" Disse ele, subindo o tom de voz.

"Eu não queria que você descobrisse dessa forma."

"Descobrir o que, Katherine?"

"Que eu sabia que você me amava, droga." Ela gritou.

Ele balançou a cabeça, em negação àquelas tentativas. Deu um passo para trás, pronto para fechar a porta, mas ela o seguiu.

"Por favor, não faz isso." Ele disse, calmo. Decidido. "Nós dois sabemos que não vai funcionar mais."

"Mas-"

"Por favor, Beckett, vá embora..."

"Eu realmente acabei com tudo dessa vez, não foi?" Disse, após mirar diretamente nos olhos dele; esperando que ele sustentasse seu olhar para continuar. O sorriso triste quase a deixou em lágrimas novamente, mas ela não conseguiria chorar na frente dele. Tinha essa mania irritante de sempre querer ser forte, principalmente quando ele estava olhando. E iria embora apenas para poder sentir o desespero que crescia sem precisar esconder. "Eu acabei com tudo e não ser nem mesmo o que dizer."

Mas ela havia juntado coragem para ir até ali com uma razão.

"Sempre foi esse o problema, Richard. Não foi por maldade, não foi por que eu não me importo, eu só... Eu_ nunca _sei o que dizer_._ Eu _nunca_ sei como agir. Especialmente naquelas condições, eu... Tive medo de dizer a coisa errada. De te magoar, porque eu não..." Ele fechou os olhos. Sabia o que ela ia dizer, só não esperava ter que ouvir. Queria que ela apenas ficasse quieta e fosse embora. "...não sabia como lidar com que eu sentia por você. Eu ainda não sei. Castle olhe para mim por favor. _Eu sinto muito_. A última coisa que eu queria era que você descobrisse assim."

Houve uma pausa, enquanto ele observava as linhas na expressão dela se suavizarem, como se a verdade tivesse tirado parte do peso que havia sobre suas ações. "Você sabe que não precisa ter que fazer tudo sozinha."

Ela sorriu novamente, mas desta vez uma lágrima escapou. "Agora eu sei..." Ela passou a manga do casaco sobre o rosto. "Isso quer dizer que me perdoa?"

Ele fez que não com a cabeça. "Não, Kate. Isso ainda demorar algum tempo. Mas quer dizer que te entendo. Assim como você vai me entender sem me perdoar."

"Do que você esta falando?"

Castle suspirou. Não podia cobrar dela a verdade sem cobrar o mesmo de si.

"Você não é a única com segredos, Kate."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Enquanto nada bom sai em Untitled, Realidade, e eu não acho o final de Countup...<em>**

****Sim, é uma one-shot, baseada apenas na promo. Eu não vi nenhum _sneak_, não sei se já soltaram alguma cena que seja relevante ou... sei lá, é só uma _missing scene,_ algo que eu acho que poderia acontecer de verdade na série. E por isso eu queria que tivesse ficado menos chessy; normalmente eu faria ela simplesmente ir embora. Mas a questão aqui é que talvez, só dessa vez, ela realmente deva uma explicação a ele... E como eu to ficando louca já, com a espera do episódio, eu não resisti em fazer uma Beckett com lagriminhas nos olhos. Eu nunca resisto. Bom, espero que tenham gostado.

Deixem uma review pra mim contando o que acharam.


End file.
